creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Legend
Nathan Legend is the main character of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. He was an ordinary kid that lives in Rebel City, until some bullies threw his father's goggles (Trace Visor) in a cave where he found a box that contained the Energy Gauntlets which gives him the power to fire energy blasts. He is the son of Nicolas Legend and Colleen Skysight, nephew of Daphne Skysight, and the younger brother of Andrew Legend. Appearance Nathan is usually noticed by the Trace Visor on his forehead, though he doesn't like putting them on his face which he thinks would make him look a dork. However, during his fight against Professor Wilder when he was near death, he finally decides to put the visor on his face which also helps him find Wilder's weakness. He has brown spiky hair that points up that makes him look like a chicken which matched his cowardly personality. However, when he unleashes his champion energy, his hair turns snow white and his eyes turn from bluish-green to glowing light blue resembling an angry god. Personality Nathan is somewhat of a coward at the beginning of the series, since he didn't have any supernatural powers back then. But after he gained the Energy Gauntlets and saw some girls in trouble after his school was attacked by some creatures led by Ogre, he became more brave although he would only fight when he can't run from the enemies. He started to fight out of anger when Professor Wilder sliced off Winona's wings and severely injured her when she had regained some of her memories. Throughout the story, his cowardice was absent as he was willing to put his life on the line for his family, friends, and even some innocent looking strangers. However, after a few times when the champion blood overwhelmed him which turned him into a crazy beserker, he becomes too scared to fight since he fears he will kill innocent people in the process. Socially he seems to be kind, yet short-tempered when people get on his nerves. He sometimes gets blamed for being a pervert by seeing young and/or beautiful females in their underwear or in the nude by accident (despite his lustful personality). Also Nathan prefers to have some peace and quiet while sometimes liking to nap whenever he can. History Early Childhood Nathan had lived a great, peaceful life with his family and has also became friends with Winona Dove and Mark Jackson at the age of five. But suddenly, some monsters attacked the city Nathan, family, and friends are at. The monsters captures some people including his closest friend, Winona and killed most of the people that they didn't capture. Fortunately, some people were alive and not captured, but this caused his father Nicolas Legend to leave him and his family to go fight against the Monster Empire. Before Nathan's father left, Nathan was given his Visor which the former wore in his younger days. Five years later, Nathan's mother (Colleen Skysight) died from a murder which caused Nathan's brother, Andrew Legend to leave and join the fight against the Monster Empire. Throughout the years, Daphne Skysight (a friend of Nathan's mother) has been very strict and overprotective of Nathan for his grades and when he’s been getting into trouble since Nathan seemed to have no family left. Synopsis Warrior's Awakening Arc Around the start of the series, a couple of school bullies at his high school threw his visor (which his father gave him) in an abandoned underground tunnel which was actually a hideout for some Monster Empire soldiers. After a long search, Nathan found not only the visor, but also an ancient box which contained the Energy Gauntlets and a sprite called Nip. Suddenly, he got ambushed by some rat monsters led by a big monster named Ogre. Luckily, Nathan escaped from the monsters by making an energy blast from the Energy Gauntlets. The next day, Nathan decided to take his Energy Gauntlets to school in order to get revenge on the bullies that threw his father's visor in the tunnel. Ogre suddenly showed up at the school wanting revenge against Nathan and had brought some rats monsters with him to attack Nathan. However he was defeated when he got electrocuted in a pool after Nathan accidentally used an energy blast at a light and dropped in the pool while Ogre and the rat monsters were swimming towards him. Nathan was about to show off to everyone that he defeated the monsters, but Nip stopped him since he could attract more monsters to him if everyone found and that Nathan's body can only let him fire one energy blast. Sometime later, Nathan saw the daughter of the neighbors being kidnapped by a bat chimera. With communications out and no one around to help, Nathan followed the bat chimera on his bike to save her. The chase led to an abandoned building near Nathan's school where splicing experiments were being made by one of Nathan's teachers, Dr. Brimstone. Dr. Brimstone soon discovered Nathan and had the bats capture him for experimentation, but Nathan fired an energy blast to destroy the lab and saved an unconscious Emily. During the escape, Nathan was attacked by a Monster Empire member, Aviva, but when the authorities arrived, she decided to spare him. For saving Emily for the right reasons, Nip decided to let Nathan keep the Energy Gauntlets and help him become a strong warrior. Throughout the time, he befriended Lucas Rush, Serena Thorne, and Dimitri Stone after saving them from each of their own capture from the Monster Empire. When the Monster Empire heard that a lot of their recent failures were happening in Rebel City, Professor Wilder sent some of his monsters (which are led by Aviva) there to capture anyone that may seem to be a threat. Mark didn't seem to trust Nathan's new friends: Serena's attitude and Dimitri's look. Mark managed to get a picture of Dimitri as some sort of zombie, but was captured by some snake chimeras along with some other students. When there was alert of Nathan's school being attacked by Wilder's chimeras, he and company fought off the monsters while trying to make sure no one sees them. However, he lost Mark and some of the residents of Rebel City in the process. Wilder Arc To save Mark from the Monster Empire, Lucas used one of the communicators from the Demon Empire to trace back to where Mark is going which is Wilder's Fortress. In the fortress, the team split up with Nathan and Dimitri in one group and Luke and Serena in another, but Dimitri left to fight Snake for Nathan to move on. When Nathan got to the top floor, he reunited with Lucas but saw Aviva again. Aviva quickly knocked out Lucas with one kick and her familiar face had Nip keeping Nathan from attacking her. Nip tried to wake Aviva from the brainwashing, but he was quickly taken out as well. However when Aviva remembered that she was actually Nathan's childhood friend, Winona, that got spliced and brainwashed. After thinking that Aviva (now known as Winona) would betray him, he injured her and cut off her wings which enraged Nathan to smash some of Wilder's machines and challenge him to a fight. Wilder had the advantage while wearing armor that's resistant to Nathan's energy blasts. When the goggles (which his father gave him) landed on his face, it gave him the ability to see Wilder's weak spots. After shooting an energy blast at Wilder's weak spot, Nathan came out victorious. After the battle, Nathan, Winona, Lucas, and Nip were trying to find Mark's whereabouts, but Professor Wilder (who was barely moving) activated a self-destruct code before escaping. Nathan and company were about to killed by the explosion after all the exits were sealed until Dimitri used his remaining strength to open the front gate for a few seconds. After the explosion, they were all found by Rachel with a tracking device that was in Nathan's cellphone. Back at Rebel City (while the team is recovering from their injuries), Nathan joins Winona on the roof to gaze at the stars. Even though Winona knows who she is, she wonders what happened to her family and feels like a part of her is still missing, but Nathan promises that he will do what he can to help her. Hidden Power Arc In order to prepare for future battles ahead, Flint (a friend of Nathan's father) decided to train Nathan in Vale Tudo, kickboxing, and other types of mixed martial arts to use the Energy Gauntlets better. The sessions Nathan had gone through were more like survival than training like running from vicious animals and enduring inhuman beatings. He also had to practice throwing baseballs at a target to improve his accuracy for firing energy blasts. A few weeks later, Winona saw some almost invisible hieroglyphics on Nathan's Energy Gauntlets were familiar to her. Nip saw that the hieroglyphics were from some ruins located at an area called Savage Mountains which Winona hopes to recover her memories. When Winona showed the hieroglyphics to Flint, he decided to take Nathan and Winona to the Savage Mountains since Nathan can get some more training and to stop Winona's from whining about not going. At the Savage Mountains; Nathan, Winona, and Flint were camping out, but they were soon ambushed by some chimeras mistaking them as hunters and taken to Savage Village which is hidden from public. Nathan, Winona, and Flint were watched over the wolf-chimera Wolfe Savage to make sure they don't cause and help the villagers find out the secret of the village which is connected to Nathan's Energy Gauntlets. The village leader, a bear chimera named Boris, decided to let them help find any mysteries that were in the cave close to the village. In the cave, Flint and Winona managed to translate some hieroglyphics telling the history of Nathan's Energy Gauntlets which were one of the many Mystical Artifacts that gives the user supernatural powers. But a cave-in was being caused by hunters for the military led by Cage so they weren't able to find out all of the secrets and had to leave quickly. Back at the village, Cage ordered the hunters to capture all the chimeras and hopefully find some artifacts from the past. But Nathan and company showed up and fought off Cage's men. When Nathan went up against Cage, he was outmatched by Cage's immobilizing weapons and handcuffed Nathan's hands behind his back so he can't fire any energy blasts directly. But Nathan still triumphed by launching himself with an energy blast and headbutting Cage (when facing the outside of the village from a cliff) in the back and fell off the mountain. When the fight was over, Wolfe decided to join Nathan's team hoping to find out what happened to his father. Carnage City Arc After Wolfe decided to join Nathan's team, Nathan and company made a detour to Carnage City when Serena, Lucas, and Dimitri there told them that his aunt was kidnapped by some street gang being led by Swift. However Flint had some business somewhere else and had to let them go alone and trust Nathan will train himself for now. At the building Swift was at, Lucas distracted some of the guards to let Nathan and the others in. Swifter caught everyone that made it to the top floor (except Nathan) in his laser cage. Nathan was confused when Swift's gang said that Nathan's and his friends were villains for attacking the gang. Swift thought that they he would defeat Nathan so easily, but Nathan used a strong direct energy blast. Swift retaliated by using his super speed to dodge Nathan's energy blasts and attacked with multiple high-speed combos. However Nathan came out victorious, by grabbing Swifter's arm (which was slow enough to dodge) and blasted him at point-blank range. Nathan then showed Swift's gang that Swifter was using them as a scapegoat for lots of people to support some organization. Even though defeated and most of his team ran away after seeing Swift's true nature, Swift threatened to kill Daphne unless Nathan gets some info about Andrew and the organization he works for. Swift was about to kill her for not having any info until Andrew Legend arrives and paralyze his body with his telekinesis. However, the rescue turns into a capture when Andrew and his team wanted to capture Winona, since she was a member of the Monster Empire. Nathan and his friends did everything they can to defend her, but Andrew and his team were too powerful and defeated them. Fortunately, they decide to let Winona go when she regrew her wings (with an angel white color) and lulled Nathan to sleep when his eyes turning into somewhat like a demon. When Nathan woke up, he was disappointed about being defeated, but his friends lifted his spirits when they said that he managed to do some more effort of protecting Winona. Also Nathan thought Andrew may know something about some of Winona's missing memories and hopes to help her find them. Ocean Mines Arc Knowing that there'll be stronger foes and wanting to become stronger, Nathan asked Flint to give him some more training. Flint took Nathan and his friends to Ancient Beach to help make them stronger. Nathan had to climb a tall tree and run across the beach while wearing weights (that he wore on his wrists and ankles) and a backpack full of heavy rocks to build up his stamina. Lucas saw that the training went on smoothly until Nip alerted them that Winona was following a girl into some abandoned mines similar to the ruins that were in Savage Mountains. Inside the mines, Nathan and Winona were surprised to see that they were in a village that worshiped a winged priestess that looked much like Winona. All but Lucas were soon captured by the villagers when the priestess sensed them coming and identified them as invaders trying to steal their treasure and take over the village. The priestess didn't bother to hear their story even though Nip try to convince the priestess that they were allies against demons. They were eventually freed by the others after Lucas warned them of what happened to Nathan, Winona, and Nip. The priestess then revealed herself as Alice, who looked exactly like Winona except with violet hair and black angel wings. The hidden village was attacked by her team (the Dark Champions) to take their mystic materials to create weapons. Nathan tried to go after them, but was blocked by Zeta. Nathan was almost killed after having his Energy Gauntlets destroyed and being knocked out, but some dark power raged within Nathan which nearly caused him to kill Zeta (if he hadn't knocked him far away). Nathan knocked out Dimitri, Wolfe, Serena's summons, and was about to attack the villagers, but Winona used some light to return him to normal and saved everybody. Flint arrived, but found out that he was too late in stopping the Dark Champions from collecting materials they needed to create invincible weapons that were similar to the Mystical Artifacts. Thinking that Winona maybe the true priestess, they apologize for their mistakes. Nathan started fearing that he'll become something he is afraid of, but his friends promised to help him find a way to control his power. A village elder sought to find a way to repair Nathan's Energy Gauntlets with some of the materials that was left behind. Without anything else that may seem to be a threat, he decided to continue his training from Flint. Controllers Arc Nathan and company returned to Rebel City living normal lives when not training or fighting. To their surprise, Mark suddenly returned seemingly unharmed. Some new students at Nathan's school were targeting Nathan and his friends to study their powers and abilities with some dolls. He avoided being studied directly by just running away from the dolls when thinking he can't win without his Energy Gauntlets. The dolls were destroyed by some of the obstacles that only Nathan got through smoothly. When Winona found out that the dolls were created by one of the new students in the student council, Daphne and Mark (who was revealed to have been experimented on by the Monster Empire and brainwashed) to attack and capture her. Nathan soon arrived to help Winona escape from them. Daphne decided to stop the battle by asking them join to join the council by taking control of the city and take down the people that were in charge of Rebel City. He knew all the events that were happening to him and his friends for the past few days, but was given four days to make up his mind. Nathan soon found out that Lucas was kidnapped by the student council, which forced him to a job for them by sneaking into a GEM factory and steal some equipment. With Nathan and Serena being the only other non-experimented ones of the group, they were sent into the city with a few of the members (Ted, Ned, and Fred), also known as Sector 3, near without making anyone suspicious. They were eventually spotted by some GEM officers led by their captain, Raymond. While Serena went with Ted to get the parts, the others had to hold them off for the time. Nathan used the new left Energy Gauntlet, but was only able to do close combat after having the left gauntlet lose its' ability to fire an energy blast. Fortunately, Raymond would have reflected any projectile attacks with his Mirror Disk. Raymond used the disc to collect the solar rays of the sun to fire his own energy blasts. Nathan survived by unwittingly creating an energy shield and then won the battle when he managed to create an energy sword to slay Raymond. The victory was short-lived when the three was soon attacked by another captain known as Cade. He soon forced Nathan to go berserk which had attack helpless soldiers while only doing decent damage to the captain (only when Nathan tried to suppress the energy). Nathan was soon going to be captured, but thanks to Serena and the student council, he escaped from the city with the equipment needed for the project. However, Fred and Ned stayed behind to ensure their escape from Cade's immense power with the help of using Vito as bait. The plan was to use the parts to turn Rebel City into a moving sky city so the people would be safe from danger and won't be controlled by either GEM or the Monster Empire. Lucas was free to go, but the student council threatened Nathan and the others to work for them or they won't give Nathan and company info about their family. Dark Tower Arc Nathan and company had to return to the Ocean Mines for Nathan to pick up Nathan's other gauntlet. He soon discovered a portal that leads to another world which the villagers are from. Nathan, Winona, and Nip were drawn into the portal, since their instincts were telling them to go there. Serena and Dimitri had to follow them there to see where they're going. They soon found themselves in another dimension that looks like a steam punk world with a bunch of mythological creatures, magical kingdoms and tribes, and mysteries of where the Mystical Artifacts came from. They were soon encountered by some flying demons (similar to ones Nathan saw abduct Winona) that were attracted to Serena's spirit energy. The vast number of demons captured Serena, did major damage to Dimitri's body, and overwhelmed Nathan enough to unleash his champion energy that ward off the monsters. Nathan would've accidentally killed Serena while trying to destroy the demons if he hadn't been able to suppress the champion energy. They were soon attacked by some warriors of Deep Valley when they saw the flock of demons, but they halted when they saw Winona as the winged priestess. At an inn in Deep Valley, Nathan felt scared about attacking his friends while overwhelmed with the champion energy. He was confronted by Mika, a female samurai who saw his overwhelming power, would teach him how to fight with a sword and to control his champion energy so he won't put his friends in deeper jeopardy. After Nathan's training, he was being accompanied by Mark, Dimitri, and Mika to save Serena at Dark Tower. They found out that Serena was forced to release the seal on the Millennium Demons (very powerful demons that have been sealed for a thousand years) to see her mother again. However, she had found out that demons were lying to her, so she stopped before fully breaking the seal. Nathan managed to come to her rescue by slaying most of the demons with his new swordsman skills. Before the battle was won, Mika's soul was sealed inside a necklace by E when he was about to do it to Nathan. The Millennium Demons broke free, however, they decided to go to Nathan's world when they thought that some more powerful beings were there to restore their power. Before going back to their own world, they picked up a wounded Dimitri and a depressed Winona. Sometime later, Daphne stole the necklace that contains Mika's soul. Mighty Mountain Arc Nathan was attacked by a dragon creature that Lucas named Rex and was secretly taking care of, fearing Nathan and Daphne would get rid of it. Nathan wanted Rex gone (much to Lucas' dismay), but Flint wanted to study it and had found out that it has a tattoo showing that it was from a Monster Empire Lab. The sky city headed to Mighty Mountain which was had many creatures around the place. Nathan was about to head out first, but Winona rushed out around the area without her saying a word so Nathan had to rush there to find her. When Nathan had gotten near the mountain, he was surrounded by many creatures that he had seen in the mystic world. Before Nathan went to the mountain, he suddenly vanished after a quick flash. Nathan later awoke and found himself inside a cell where he saw a bunch of Monster Empire experiments. He was about to be taken away to be experimented on, but he knocked out the guards while they're trying to take him away and freed the prisoners. What he doesn't know is that Mighty Mountain is the main headquarters of the Monster Empire as some of the generals are heading to the location. He eventually makes his way into a monitor room where he watched the replays of his friends' battle. Nathan saw Warren and was angry at him for killing Dimitri with his fiery sword. Warren announced himself as the new leader of the Monster Empire and his Legendary Artifact the Dragon Sword. The two engaged in a sword battle, but Warren's superior experience in swordsmanship had the advantage in battle. When Winona, Serena, and Lucas appeared to assist Nathan, Warren trapped them within a fiery ring that could kill them. The attack caused Nathan to go into berserk mode and managed to get the upper hand on Warren. However, Warren also underwent a transformation that made stronger than Nathan, but only for a moment. After Warren regressed back to his normal self, Nathan beat him to an inch of his life. Winona, Serena, and Lucas tried to stop him, but a mysterious masked being appeared and knocked Nathan out before they got close. Then the masked being warped the three out of the building and had the building self-destruct with Nathan in it. Hoshi Arc Nathan somehow managed to survive the explosion when he was founded by an old couple and their granddaughter, Sally, while he was wandering into Condor Town. Unfortunately, Nathan had amnesia from the explosion from Mighty Mountain. Sally and her grandparents were treating him like family while nursing him back to health, but the town was being taken over by the Condor Gang. A few weeks later, Nathan was getting some groceries with Sally, but they were attacked by the Condor Gang. Nathan couldn't do anything, but do humiliating things and endured their beatings, since he has lost his courage and Sally had taken and hid his Energy Gauntlets. When Sally saw the pain Nathan and the people from Condor Town had to endure, she took Nathan's Energy Gauntlets to battle the gang. Nathan went to stop Sally from fighting the condors only to endure another beating. However, that attack gave Nathan his memory back and scared them off by knockout the leader in one punch in the face while breaking his beak. The people in town celebrated now that they're free from the birds' tyranny. Nathan leaves Condor Town, now renamed Rose Valley, to return to Rebel City. Powers and Abilities Energy Gauntlets Main article: Energy Gauntlets Nathan usually fights with his Energy Gauntlets, one of the Mystical Artifacts, which gives him the ability to fire energy blasts. The amount of stamina Nathan has is equal to how many energy blasts he can execute. Sharpshooting Skills: Nathan usually can hit his targets after firing energy blasts. It was usually thanks to luck when having to fire fast, but when he has to lock-on to a specific spot, he has to focus. They were damaged in his fight with Zeta, but the gauntlets were later fixed and upgraded with the special metal found in the Ocean Mines. Swordsmanship: Nathan was trained by Mika to some basic skills with a sword, when he found that he can create an energy sword with his left gauntlet. Trace Visor Main article: ''Trace Visor Nathan has his Trace Visor (another Mystical Artifact) which was given to him by his father when he was child. The Visor senses energy auras to help Nathan find his opponent's weakness(es) and is the perfect combo with his Energy Gauntlets to opponents easier. It was first used in his battle against Professor Wilder. '''Champion Energy' After almost being killed by Zeta, Nathan's raging powers developed from having blood of one of the champions of the other world. While in some control of his champion powers, Nathan hair becomes ghostly white, his eyes turned glowing white, he grows some fangs, and he produces a powerful aura from his body. Also, Nathan's speed and strength increase beyond human measures, but can only control for a while before the power breaks his body and force him to hurt his allies as well as his enemies. He doesn't listen to reason and laughs at anyone who begs for mercy before attacking them. Other abilities Enhanced Speed: With the many times of running away from bullies, Nathan was able to run at speeds that caught the track coach's attention to want on the team. However, Nathan is so fast that the coach couldn't get one second of the his attention. Endurance: The years of getting beaten up a lot by bullies has Nathan been able to survive attacks from monsters. After training from Flint, Nathan can even handle attacks from even stronger monsters. Mixed Martial Arts: Flint trained Nathan to fight properly with his Energy Gauntlets. Quotes * (to the bullies) "Can't you beat me up some other time." * "I may be scared of these monsters, but seeing innocent people die is something scarier." * (to Wilder) "This is actually the first time that I'm not sorry to someone scary." * (to Winona) "I'll help you find who you are." * (to Andrew) "Winona is not with the Monster Empire anymore, since they tried to kill her, so why does she still have to be captured?" Trivia * Nathan was thought to have the animal of a rooster, but he also resembles a phoenix. * Before fighting an enemy, Nathan tries to do whatever he can not to fight him or her. Category:Characters (CP) Category:Male (CP) Category:Champions (CP)